


Make Utopia, add Pistachios

by blueberryscowler



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Slightly Sad, vegan writing about non-vegan cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscowler/pseuds/blueberryscowler





	Make Utopia, add Pistachios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/gifts).



The kitchen at Tamerlane House was quite a unique room, why, of course, every room at Tamerlane House was unique in its way. In the manner of some suitcases or handbags, or blue police boxes, it was larger on the inside than on the outside, so the Feast Beasts would have unlimited space to create meals for the residents and guests, which were many in these days and constantly grew.   
  
Now, there were two beings in the kitchen. One of them was small, a beast, but not a Feast Beast. He was a Child of the Earth, a writer, and a cook. A highly skilled cook, I might add. The other was of a giant size, and so the kitchen's unusual characteristics were quite useful. He was, among other things, a Dragon.   
  
"What are you cooking, little one?" he asked. For a while, he got no reply. The Child of the Earth, the writer, the cook, who was a badger, cut some pale green vegetables the Dragon had seen but never tasted before. They were from a planet that never fell silent, and so they were perfect.  
  
"It can be so difficult t' find pure'n good food in this place," said Mr Tummeler. "Of course, there's blueberries. Chocolate, too. And cinnamon. But once in while, you need diversity. And if ya know far travellers, then you're lucky." He said so and put the cut vegetables in a pan, with perfectly clear oil and pink salt. Then, he added a spice that smelled of distance and desire, and it was vaguely familiar, found Samaranth.   
  
Tummeler began to look around, in a cupboard Samaranth never knew was there (it was perfectly hidden in a dark red wallpaper) and below the lid of a gorgeous large can. His eyes wandered around the enormous kitchen, until they settled on a small jar on a very high sideboard.  
  
"Hand me the jar, would ya?" he asked Samaranth, as the only one who'd ever to talk to a Dragon like that. Samaranth loved the way he talked to him, letting him forget, at least for a while. He did as he was told, and handed him the jar, which the badger opened immediately. A perfectly white cream was in it.  
  
"Artemis din't need all of it for her babe, so Scowler Verne allowed me to take some of her milk. I have found that it works quite well with these spices," he explained and poured it into a small pot, adding honey and saffron.  
  
A clacking noise came from the pantry, and Mr Tummeler rolled his eyes with a sigh, while Samaranth slowly turned his head. Then they heard laughter, then a curse. The Dragon laid an incredibly long claw on the doorknob and opened it, and the two men maked surprised faces.   
  
"Look at that, Ehrich, a Dragon in our kitchen!" exclaimed a tall moustached man, and climbed out of the comparably small room. The other man followed him with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Guess what we've been doing," he said to Tummeler.  
  
"I don't wish t' know," said the badger and stirred his vegetables.  
  
"We've talked to Poe! Isn't that amazing?" said the moustached man.   
  
"Told him you're making dinner!" said the other one and laughed.  
  
Tummeler and Samaranth scowled at the two of them standing beside the dark kitchen table, and grinning like schoolboys.  
  
"It's his house, but why would ya talk t' him in there? Where is he?" asked Tummeler, while Samaranth preferred to say nothing, as he enjoyed watching and listening to them.  
  
"He's in his study, ha!" said the man with the moustache.  
  
"And we were in the pantry! It's the most distant room from his study, did you know that? Arthur's telepathy truly worked. It's amazing - no trump, no watch. Merely our _minds_."  
  
"Merely your minds, so?" said Samaranth, with what Tummeler thought was a sad smile. "It isn't much, a mind, is it?"  
  
"Oh, of course, it is, for communication..." began Ehrich and looked away from the Dragon.   
  
"Anyways, we have to tell the others!" insisted the tall man with the moustache, but Ehrich shook his head. "It's too soon, Arthur," he said, as the kitchen door swung open, and a small man appeared. He had dark hair, and a dark moustache, and sad, deep set eyes. It was amazing how such a slight and silent being could push open a heavy door with such a force.  
  
"What are you cooking, Master Tummeler?" he asked, heading for the cooker and cook, and not bothering to greet the other men, or even the Dragon.   
  
"I'm not yet t' sure, Scowler Poe," said Tummeler, still stirring his rare green vegetables, which took quite a long time to prepare, as the planet they came from was nearer to its sun.   
  
"I dare say, it's my own creation. At least I think it is, as I have never eaten it, or read of it. Hand me some dates, would ya?"  
  
And so did Poe, and as Tummeler took the dried fruits and cut them into tiny pieces, he watched him and said nothing at all, until they have been added to the vegetables.  
  
"Add some pomegranate," he said then, and it was a mild but certain command, and Samaranth frowned.   
  
"I thought you didn't like it?" he asked the man he knew for a long time, and Ehrich and Arthur shared glances, but remained silent.   
  
Poe sighed, and didn't look at the Dragon who stood in his kitchen. "I do like it, alright, as all in my family."  
  
Samaranth took a large, red fruit from a bowl on the dark table and sliced it open with his claw, then signaled Ehrich to hand it over for Tummeler. The badger took the halved fruit and smelled it, and it was wonderful, and he added it to the lentils he had cooked.  
  
"How are your buds, my friend?" asked Arthur and Tummeler smiled.   
  
"They have regained their old strength," he said. "I owe Master Hallward a lot."  
  
Ehrich and Arthur nodded, as no one would ever forget the day Mr Tummeler died, and no one would ever forget the day he came back.  
  
"Are you certain it's not an old meal?" asked Arthur. "It seems... ancient."  
  
"Cettin'," replied Tummeler. "It has t' be new. I wonder where it will be from. It's supposed to be perfect, and good, and such," he explained.  
  
"From Utopia, so?" asked Ehrich and laughed, but Tummeler scowled.   
  
"Yes, maybe. Yes, it's Utopian, that's right."   
  
"But then," said Samaranth and looked at Poe in a way only they could understand, "it will need some pistachio nuts. Perhaps then, we will all be able to truly long for a better world."  
  
And they all could, and supper was good, and the world became better.


End file.
